The Dream
by Daisy Jay
Summary: "She sat down and adjusted her fingers over the keys, tears threatening to spill over her cheeks, she felt an eerie tranquility wash over her. She hesitantly started playing one of her mother's old favorites, getting increasingly comfortable as the song went on."


A/N: Hi everyone! So it's been quite some time since I've written and I know I'm certainly not on the top of my game but this idea came to me the other day and I just had write it. I'm definitely not new to this paring, but I've always been way too afraid to try and write them… until now that is! Please, please, please review and let me know what you think! I really do hope you like it! Enjoy!

After several minutes of trying, she somehow managed to disentangle herself from the strong arm that rested tightly on her abdomen without waking him. She sat up quietly on the mattress, and slid on her slippers and thin robe.

Carefully, she stood and tiptoed her way through the clothes that lay haphazardly upon the floor, forgotten in their haste to get to the bed. As she reached the doorway to his bedroom, she paused to make sure he was still snoring softly.

She smiled sadly to herself admiring the way sleep seemed to relax his hardened features and smooth out the deep lines the world had created. Though he looked so peaceful tonight after hours of love making, she knew it was only a matter of time before the past set back into his dreams.

She knew because it was the exact reason she was awake and watching him.

The nightmares never did cease for either of them, they were always there, ready and waiting.

Every once in a while they would manage a full night's sleep without any interruptions, but those nights were few and far between. As hard as they both tried to make the other forget, they could not fully escape the horrors that awaited them in the dark.

She broke herself from her thoughts and slipped away downstairs into the den where the grand piano sat, forgotten and dusty in the corner.

It had been a long while since she had touched one, years really. Night after night she had yearned to play the instrument that sat idle in their home, but never could build up the courage to do so.

The memories were just too fresh in her mind, something that once brought her joy and happiness now only reminded her of pain and suffering. It reminded her of them. Her parents, the ones who had taught her to play from a very young age, the ones that she was forced to watch die an excruciatingly painful death at the hands of her "beloved" Capitol.

But as she sat down and adjusted her fingers over the keys, tears threatening to spill over her cheeks, she felt an eerie tranquility wash over her. She hesitantly started playing one of her mother's old favorites, getting increasingly comfortable as the song went on.

Her fingers slowed immediately when she heard footsteps behind her.

"Didn't know you played." He said, coming closer.

She turned to look at his face.

"Yes, my parents taught me when I was quite young." She murmured not quite meeting his gaze. "I just haven't played in a very long time."

He nodded and placed a gentle hand on her arm.

She reveled in his simple touch, but suddenly huffed, "Oh Haymitch, I woke you didn't I? I'm so sor…"

"No, I uh... nightmare." He said quietly, shuffling his feet. "Just came to look for you."

She smiled sadly, and placed her hand over his on her arm, holding on tightly.

"What song was that?" He asked quietly.

"It's called 'The Dream', by Anton Arensky. My mother would play it for me before bed every night, to..." She paused.

"…Well to prevent nightmares. It calmed me down, made me feel at ease."

He frowned and walked around to take a seat beside her on the bench.

"So Arensky, huh?" he asked after a few moments of silence.

"I have no idea who the hell that is." He replied, letting out a small chuckle, trying to lighten the mood.

She let out a tiny laugh and huffed.

"I suspected you might not." She replied, teasing lightly.

"Keep playing." He whispered suddenly.

She flashed him a small smile and began again as he scooted closer into her side.

He watched as her fingers gently caressed the keys, their faces only inches apart as he pressed himself in the hollow of her neck, kissing her skin gently.

Her fingers trembled slightly as he continued his way up her neck to her earlobe and back.

His hands found their way to her waist, untying the loose knot that held her robe together, as her hands slowly reached to cover his own. He brought her hand to his lips, placing a gentle kiss to her palm.

He then stood from the bench, trailing a finger from her palm to the side of her neck, swiftly grabbing the material from her beautifully freckled shoulders, sliding it achingly slow down her back until it fell from her body.

She shivered internally and let out a breath of air she hadn't realized she'd been holding as he turned her around and gently lifted her onto the piano, the keys emitting a mix of different sounds under her weight.

He was so unbelievably soft with her and she marveled at it. When they first began their relationship, he was always so coarse and their meetings were always brief and frantic. But as time went on she slowly began to realize that something much more meaningful had begun to develop. They were no longer just having sex, but making love. It took him quite some time to come to terms with his feelings, but after the rebellion, he made it a point to tell her he loved her every single day.

His fingers ran over her creamy skin, from her cheeks, to wipe away the few tears she finally let escape, down to her hips, stopping only to place light kisses on breasts, causing a soft moan from her.

She grabbed his hips and began untying his pajama pants while running her mouth over the expanse of his neck and chest.

When his pants hit the floor, she threw her arms around him and carefully wrapped her legs around his waist.

She ground against him, eager to feel some friction, and melted into his kisses as he clutched her body as close as he possibly could. He pulled away slightly and began running his fingers into her as her hips bucked up into him.

"Haymitch, please." She cried, clawing at his back.

He smiled and pressed soft kisses to her mouth as he slid into her easily and moaned into her breasts as the rocked together slowly, all the while the keys of the piano producing a tune that instantly became his favorite.

She cried out into his ear as she came, causing him to lose complete control. Just a few seconds later she felt his warmth spread within her and his rough voice whisper her name over and over.

He pulled her down to the bench and they collapsed together in a sweaty heap, desperately trying to catch their breath.

After a few moments, his fingers traced a lazy pattern on her skin and she sighed with contentment. He always was able to make her forget, if even for a short time, and for that she would always be grateful.

"I love you." She whispered.

"I Love you too, Effie."

They sat there in a comfortable silence until she felt Haymitch stir behind her.

"Come on, sweetheart. Let's go to bed."

She took his hand and they made their way back to their bedroom. She slid under the covers and was soon in the same position she had awaken in, pressed up into his chest with his arm tightly wrapped around her stomach.

"Thank you." He said as he pressed a soft kiss into her hair.

She stirred and twisted in his arms to face him.

"For what?" She questioned caressing his face.

"The song." He stated simply. "Now maybe I won't have nightmares."

She felt the moisture collect in her eyes and spill over as she kissed him.

Oh and here's the link to Arensky's "The Dream" just in case you're interested!

watch?v=icYTDpx3yNg


End file.
